inazumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Robots
The Mutant Creatures '(変異型生き物 ''Totsuzenhen'i-tai) were Ionics converted into Neo-humans, sometimes involuntarily, by the Neo-Human Empire lead by Emperor Banba and the commanders of the Phantom Soldiers. They also served as the monsters of the week in Inazuman. Each of them has a motif based on natural phenomenon, chemical substances, and abstract objects. *Quintuple Banbara: Appears in episode 1. Powers include invisibility, creating fissures from his left arm called the Terra Splitter, long range flames from the mouth of his middle face called the Pillar of Fire, a human disguise, and high jumping. *Water Banbara: Appears in episode 2. Powers include teleporting and controlling water, reverting into toxic water that can spawn holograms of himself, constricting seaweed called the Seaweed Squeeze, teleporting and size growth by water, a high pressure hose from the left arm, and summoning small waterspouts. *Bubo Banbara: Appears in episode 3. Powers include hurricane force winds from a fan hidden in his back, freezing mouth foam powered by banbacteria, and invisibility. *Bone Banbara: Appears in episode 4. Powers include rib daggers in the torso, damaging people in their dreams, teleportation, remote cross bombs called the Devil's Cross, body part separation, soul stealing, a femur-like club, and summoning flames called the Flames of Purgatory. *Gale Banbara: Appears in episode 5. Powers include manipulating wind, a human disguise, and spawning cyclones called the Cyclonic Wind. *Snow Banbara: Appears in episode 6. Powers include icy mouth mist called the Absolute Zero Blizzard, teleportation, a human disguise, a sharp icicles called the Ice Daggers, and summoning a blizzard called the Banbara Snow Slide. *Hundred-Eye Banbara: Appears in episode 7. Powers include teleportation, hypnosis called the Eyesolation Barrier, attaching evil eyes that make psionics become violent against their will, a human disguise, telekinesis, and summoning the Mammoth Eye flying base. *Sand Banbara: Appears in episode 8. Powers include sand manipulation to the point of spawning storms and quick sand, converting water into sand, teleportation, a cone-like trap called the Sand Bambara Hell Trap used for psionics, and dissolving into sand and reforming. *Mold Banbara: Appears in episode 9. Powers include acidic mold tentacles from the mouth called the Mold Banbara Mangler Hold, dissolving into mold and reforming, mind control mold spores with teleportation properties, and summoning a mold tsunami using giant versions of the mold tentacles. *Gas Banbara: Appears in episode 10. Powers include emitting acidic poisonous gas, a spiked kanabo for the left arm, a human disguise, mouth grenades, summoning rock slides called the Mountain Tsunami, and mentally controlling the Phantom Train. *Rose Banbara: Appears in episode 11. Powers include disguising herself as a giant rose, toxic pedals called the Pedal Pressure, teleportation, summoning roses on eyes called the Rose Blinders, vines from the left arm called the Vine Binder, an extendable thorny root for the right arm called the Thorn Thrust, high jumping, a human disguise, and paralyzing pollen called the Paralyzer Pollen. *Devil Banbara: Appears in episode 12. Powers include a flamethrower from the snake-like left arm and a human disguise. *Oil Banbara: Appears in episode 13. Powers include dissolving into oil and gas, telepathy, possession via a jar, emitting oil from his fingers, eye flames, and summoning a pocket dimension called the World of Fire. *Fog Banbara: Appears in episode 14. Powers include emitting fog and summoning a UFO attack bomber armed with a flamethrower. *Shadow Banbara: Appears in episode 15. Powers include telepathy, mental shackles called the Shadow Shackles, spawning a dark zone called the Shadow Shroud, possession, transforming into a shadow, damaging people by breaking and eating shadows, and summoning a pocket dimension called the Shadow World. *Thorn Banbara: Appears in episode 16. Powers include detachable poisonous thorns that can be mentally guided, high jumping, and increasing the size of his thorns to those of missiles. *Photo Banbara: Appears in episode 17. Powers include mentally freezing people with his left hand called the Time Shutter and disguising himself as people from his photographs. *Poison Banbara: Appears in episode 18. Powers include reanimating venom on the right hand, claws blinding poisonous gas from the left arm, transforming himself and other psionics into giant explosive mushrooms, and a spear. *Mirror Banbara: Appears in episode 19. Powers include a human disguise, boxing glove hands, a solar heat ray from the torso, floating triangular mirrors used to blind enemies called the Mirror Banbara Light Barrage, and using decoy mirror reflections for fast movement. *Star Banbara: Appears in episode 20. Powers include teleportation, mentally controlling the Star Saucer armed with a cannon, telekinesis, and telepathic bombs. *Bamboo Banbara: Appears in episode 21. Powers include shooting poisonous bamboo arrows and tentacles from the body cavities, duplicates, a human disguise, a poisonous spear, and summoning long roots for constriction and summoning a pocket dimension. *Clay Banbara: Appears in episode 22. Powers include burrowing, summoning high wind called the Clay Blizzard, creating fissures called the Earth Cracker, body reformation, teleportation, clay statue probes, and absorbing clay particles from the mouth. *Paint Banbara: Appears in episode 23. Powers include transforming into a blob of paint or gas, emitting paint-like and gas-like acid, summoning high wind, a pocket dimension filled with acidic paint called the Accursed World, paint tube-like homing missiles called the Tube Missiles, and an acidic paint storm called the Paint Blizzard. *Stone Banbara''': Appears in episode 24. Powers include breaking down into boulders and reforming, rock bombs, and teleporting. Category:Monsters